


Blue eyes

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sexytimes, underfrick, undershag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus had never been the type to be gentle. Certainly not with his brother either. He’d met a few different versions of his brother too and non of them had made a difference. Until he met one specific one…and only that one version would ever see the side of Papyrus that even he himself hadn’t known existed. It had to be those eyes….those big innocent blue eyes that when fear lay inside them, the tall skeleton could feel his soul throb with regret and the need to protect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue eyes

This features UF!papyrus and US! Sans))

Papyrus had never been the type to be gentle. Certainly not with his brother either. He’d met a few different versions of his brother too and non of them had made a difference. Until he met one specific one…and only that one version would ever see the side of Papyrus that even he himself hadn’t known existed. It had to be those eyes….those big innocent blue eyes that when fear lay inside them, the tall skeleton could feel his soul throb with regret and the need to protect.

When they stood together this little chubby skeleton was so tiny…Papyrus, if not having been concerned for the skeleton’s happiness, would have taken the tiny male and kept him all to himself never to share. Alas he knew no matter how close the two got, blue eyed Sans would always have his orange jacketed brother he’d need to go home to. It made him a little jealous sometimes, how lucky the other version of himself was. But he kept it reeled in. It just meant he had to enjoy every second with the other that he could.

Right now was perfect too, because his little blue eyed skeleton sat there in his lap contently. At first, Sans had been afraid of him. Papyrus couldn’t really blame him, his welcome hadn’t been the warmest. But now, those sweet eyes looked up at him and they only held the warmest look of love and happiness. Such a look could melt Papyrus’s hard shell….and make something else a little harder… He didn’t know when those looks started to affect him below the belt. He knew if he ever decided to act on these desires he would have to move slowly and gently with his little companion. Sans was delicate and innocent, which is what probably made making any physical moves on him seem so forbidden. He leaned down at that moment and gave a soft kiss to the other’s head, smiling at the little pleased noise Sans made. Gently Papyrus tipped Sans’ head up a little so they could meet, teeth gently clanking in another kiss. Even an act this innocent got the most beautiful blush out of his little skeleton. The little noises Sans made when he deepened the kiss made him throb and groan softly. 

He’d waited for a while now. The first time he grew hard for the guy, Papyrus was worried that he scared the much less sexual male away. It had taken some coaxing on his part to get the little skeleton into the swing of such nature, and in the mood. Sans still blushed heavily and squeaked as Papyrus lightly rubbed his pelvis against the other’s backside, making him fully aware of what he did to the taller skeleton. He no longer shied away from it however. Papyrus let out a sharp pleased huff in surprise however as Sans hesitantly ground his own hips back on the other. He wasn’t the type to get nervous often, but he found himself swallowing and looking back at the other. “D-DID YOU….WANT TO GO FURTHER THAN THIS?” He asked hesitantly, feeling as though one mistake could ruin the entire thing he’d strived to set up.

He watched those blue eyes carefully, focused on them and that addictive blush. It was a few tense moments before the innocent male actually nodded and again surprised Papyrus.

“I-I want to do it with you….to make you feel good.”

The words and how the boy seemed to mean it so sincerely made him throb hard and shiver a little. Fuck, his little Sans was so adorable it hurt. “I UH-….ALRIGHT. BUT….WHY DON’T WE START SLOW. JUST SO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO.” The last thing he wanted with this Sans was to do something the other didn’t like or want….or regret. He didn’t quite know what he’d do if he didn’t get to see the other anymore. The thought of him being so attached was a bit scary actually. Sans nodded and Papyrus nodded in return. “I UH, WANT YOU TO MAKE A VAG FOR ME.” He had to stop himself from laughing at how precious the boy looked, being flustered and bright blue as he squeaked. The taller skeleton leaned down to kiss Sans’ head in reassurance. 

“I-mm o-okay.” He was clearly nervous about it, but Sans had wanted to do this with Papyrus so badly but never had the nerve to do it until now. He couldn’t back out now or they’d never get there. He looked away as he felt it form. He squeaked a little as oh jesus he was already wet underneath his shorts!

Papyrus raised a curious brow as to what that noise was about. He’d find out soon enough. But he had to take this slow despite his excitement to take the other’s virginity. He began with kissing his precious companion’s neck. He was slow to kiss each vertebrae. He moved down to Sans’ shoulders and gently ever so slowly drug his fingers underneath the other’s shirt and over his ribs. The movements made Sans gasp softly and wiggle as he buried his face into Papyrus’ neck. The feelings and sensations were so new to both of them. Even to Papyrus who’d had sex before, going this slow and gentle was something entirely new. He’d though that gentle vanilla sex would have been so boring before. But with his little blue eyed companion he wanted Sans to be the one in pleasure more than anything. The boy was not allowed to be fearful, no one was allowed to hurt him, not on Papyrus’ watch. He guessed the orange jacketed version of himself was good for something at least in that sense.

He touched over each rib individually, over them and grazing inside while taking in every tiny cry his partner made. He slowly moved his hands to a sensitive spine, shuddering softly as the shorter skeleton’s voice became breathy and higher pitched with a mewl of ‘papy’. Looks like he’d found a sweet spot. He focused on touching there for some time, making Sans’ whimper, gasp, and moan softly. He didn’t move from there though, he touched every vertebrae, slowly dipped his fingers into the crevices, and stroked his hands from the top to the beginnings of the coccyx. He knew Sans was starting to get desperate. The boy wiggled for him in sweet pleasure but now it wasn’t enough. Any doubt Sans had before was disappearing underneath the need for more pleasure. The taller skeleton was waiting though, he wanted something specifically from his tiny lover first before he moved on.

“U-unh~ P-pahhhpy, it- it feels good but-” The little crease of Sans’ brow as he tried to think past the pleasured haze was far too cute. It was a good thing the boy was far too preoccupied to see Papyrus’ smile.

“WHAT? WHAT IS IT YOU NEED?” He cooed to the other, giving a gentle well placed bite to Sans’ collar bone, having found out some time ago that the short skeleton really liked it there.

“M-more.” Sans whimpered out shyly.

“MORE, WHERE?” Papyrus couldn’t help but smirk a little. He knew he was being a tad cruel right now, but he wanted to hear his little innocent Sans tell him he wanted it. He’d make sure Sans knew there’d be no going back, and to remember how dirty he’d become under Papyrus’ hands.

Those cute eyes widened too as the question was asked. Sans’ stuttered and whimpered in pleasure and embarrassment as the taller male had yet to stop teasing his spine. He wasn’t sure he could answer, whimpering and gasping until he realized the other wouldn’t continue till he said it. Shakily he moved and gestured to the wet spot that had formed in his shorts. “H-here. I want it here.”

Oh how Papyrus had become so incredibly hard. He was just about ready to take the boy here and now and fill the forest with those lovely cries of deflowering the other. But no. Not yet, he still had work to do. He nodded and slid his hand down Sans’ spine and slowly enough into his shorts. He kissed the other’s skull again as the shorter skeleton buried his face into Papyrus’ neck. Gentle fingers started by tracing around the shorter skeleton’s hips, teasing and tickling, before moving on to touching the outer lips of the wet warm vag. Tiny whimpers were heard from Sans, a shy little gasp, and some squirming. Papyrus couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute it was. He touched just at the boy’s entrance, slowly guiding his finger up and down the slit, collecting lubrication on the tip of his finger. He then carefully pushed one inside. Admittedly he jumped a bit in surprise and worry at Sans’ high pitched cry at just the first finger. That soon however was quelled as he watched Sans shakily thrust his hips a bit against the bone joints. The taller skeleton smiled at this and slowly thrusted his finger in and out, he started with shallow movements, working it up to as deep as his last knuckle.

Sans was mewling so beautifully for him now. Tiny moans and squeaks, cries of Papyrus’ name and begs for more. It was the fantasy that Papyrus touched himself to every night that became a reality before his eye sockets. He pulled his finger out, inspecting his lover’s blue juices soaked on his finger and showing the other to make him blush even more in embarrassment at the mess he made. He smirked and made sure the tiny male was watching as he lifted his hand and began to suck the digit clean. His little mate tasted…wonderful. Papyrus found himself instantly addicted to the taste and wanted more. He gently maneuvered Sans out of his lap. Sushing the boy soft and soothing when Sans whimpered in worry. Those shorts had to go, he slid them off the shorter skeleton and looked down hungrily at the boy’s wet and wanting cunt. Sans tried to look away in embarrassment but was pulled into a warm kiss before he could. “YOU LOOK WONDERFUL.” Papyrus hummed in contentment, not allowing Sans to be self conscious.

He slowly moved down, ignoring the shorter skeleton’s murmur of confusion. He let his tongue hang out, a long dextrous organ sure to please his little lover quite a bit. Papyrus could have came right then and there as he licked up Sans’ slit and the boy’s scream of his name assaulted his nonexistent ears. 

Shaky hands hurried to hold onto Papyrus’ head, unsure whether to hold him there or push him away. Sans whimpered and cried out loudly in pleasure as that tongue spread over his walls and spread him apart, then pressed deep and far inside him only to come out and flick over his clit. “P-PAPY MMN!~” He couldn’t muffle his moans even if he tried. His voice was high and breathless, that hot tongue against him and in him was so unbelievably good. He’d never imagined having let anyone do this to him. He cried out and shook as suddenly that tongue was on his clit and a finger teased it’s way inside him. He bucked against the other’s face, riding the waves and moaning with abandon. As another finger slid in and pumped in and out of him in time with vigorous sucks he couldn’t even scream as he felt so close to bursting. His next cry was of despair however as Papyrus pulled away. He was so close! So clo- agh! The boy let out a surprised yelp as the other lifted him into his lap again, a large red cock now pressed against his entrance. 

Sans looked back at his taller lover with slight fear but was quickly calmed with a gentle kiss. The husky lust filled murmur of “ARE YOU READY?” Made the shorter skeleton gush a bit more and he whimpered with need and nodded. The stretching feeling of that large cock was a bit painful and Sans felt himself tighten his hold around Papyrus’ shoulders. Oh, but the final feeling when the other was fully sheathed felt so satisfying that he never wanted his mate to leave. He shivered and moaned a little at Papyrus’ own groan of pleasure. It was an oddly perfect moment, being combined like this. He shyly rocked his hips a little, to let the other know it was okay to move. Sans made a pleased cry as the taller skeleton began to rock inside him, the hard member getting much deeper than those experienced fingers. It was slow paced at first, he knew Papyrus was taking his time making sure not to hurt the short skeleton. But oh stars he was needing more right now. He huffed and began to ride Papyrus as best as he could, giving sharp cries as he let himself practically fall on the other. Papyrus looked shocked at first but quickly got the message and began to speed up. 

Both made their pleasured noises as they moved in the same rhythm. The forest was filled with the sounds of sex and it’s echos. Papyrus held tightly onto Sans hips, vowing to never let the boy go. While Sans held tightly onto the other’s shoulders hoping he’d never leave. Both were already very close to finish, after all the two of them had been wanting this for some time. They cried out loudly, even Papyrus, as they came. A mess of blue and red combined against their bones made a pretty hue of purple as they panted and held each other for many minutes. Papyrus held tightly onto a jelly-fied Sans, softly pecking the boy’s skull in loving kisses. He was addicted to those sweet blue eyes, this Sans was his, wither the boy belonged to his timeline or not.


End file.
